This invention is directed to a latching system for a pair of intermatable connectors, such as a receptacle and plug as may be used in a cellular phone system, where separation of the connectors may be accomplished by the application of a maximum predetermined separating force therebetween.
Conventional latching mechanisms for intermatable connectors employ a pair of externally accessible, manually depressible, pivotal members to effect unmating of the connectors. Typically, by manually squeezing such members, the members are laterally moved allowing for the physical separation of the connectors, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,783.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,347, a more current patent, is another connector latching mechanism that requires operator activation. The mechanism thereof has the disadvantage that the connectors cannot be suitably separated until the operator or user activates the levers of the mechanism. However, there may be situations where separation is desirable without manually activating a latching mechanism. For example, excessive force applied deliberately or by accident, may cause damage or destruction of the connectors' internal mechanism before the latching mechanism is overcome. U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,897 teaches a locking mechanism for connectors, such as a plug and receptacle, that allows separation without manipulating the locking mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,854 teaches a passive latch system for matable connector housings. Each connector housings has at least one working surface depressed from the reference surface thereof to form part of a latching aperture while the other of the housings has at least one working surface raised from the reference surface thereof to form part of a latching projection. The working surface on one of the housings is sloped with respect to its reference surface, and the sloped working surface also is tapered in a direction that is generally parallel with respect to the latching direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,424, assigned to the assignee hereof, teaches a connector system where pulling on the mated connectors alone disengages one connector from the other. This is achieved by a connector system in which there is a connector having an inner body section and an outer housing section, the inner body section having two latch arms operatively hinged to the connector. The connector has forward of its hinge, a latch arm having latching surfaces at its forward end which latch the connector to a complementary connector. The connector has rearward of the hinge, rotatable actuation arms. The connector is characterized in that the rotatable actuation arms including on the ends, actuator sections having a forwardly directed surface, while the housing includes a rearwardly facing camming surface disposed proximate to the forwardly facing surface, and in that the housing is axially moveable relative to the inner body causing the camming surface to rotate the latch arms about the hinge, thereby unlatching the connector from the complementary connector.
The present invention avoids the complexities of the latching mechanisms of the prior art by a simple, yet precise system, that allows for the separation of a pair of mated connectors at a predetermined level of separating force applied thereto. The manner by which this is accomplished will become apparent from the further description, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.